


Night Sounds

by imogene_lovelace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is dense, Humor, M/M, Overhearing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-10
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogene_lovelace/pseuds/imogene_lovelace
Summary: Awakened by strange noises, Harry suspects foul play.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Night Sounds

Harry awoke with a start. He'd heard something; he wasn't quite sure, but it might have been a muffled scream. Across the room, Ron still slumbered, so perhaps it had just been a dream? But no, he heard it again---it was very faint, but it sounded like a man's voice, in pain. Surely nothing dangerous could have broken the many spells that guarded Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Harry thought. Perhaps it was one of the creepy yet harmless things that still skulked in the corners. All the same, Harry figured that he'd better investigate. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and draped himself in his Invisibility Cloak. If something sinister were really about, surprise would be his best ally. 

When Harry stepped out into the hall he listened carefully to see if he could determine the source of the sounds. At first all was quiet, but then there was a moan, definitely a man's voice, coming from a few doors down. Harry padded softly down the hall, listening at each door. All was quiet until he got to Sirius' room. As he put his ear to this door, he heard a sharp cry, then a voice---Sirius' voice---pleading for mercy. 

"Please, oh, please..." 

Fury bubbled up inside Harry. Someone was hurting Sirius! He wanted to storm into the room, wand out, to face Sirius' attacker, but he quickly realized that was foolish. He should at least find out who---or what---he was dealing with. He knelt and peered through the keyhole. His view was very narrow, but he could see Sirius' head pressed against the bed, face contorted in agony. A hand was on the back of his neck, holding him there. Harry couldn't see the owner of the hand, but he'd seen enough. 

He stood and tried the doorknob very gently, but it was locked. His wand was halfway out when he heard a voice from inside the room. 

"Did you remember the silencing charm?" 

Harry froze. It was Lupin's voice. No, not Lupin...it couldn't be. Lupin would never hurt Sirius. He must be under the Imperius Curse. It was the only way to explain how a Death Eater could have gotten inside the house. Harry started to feel really afraid. There must be someone else in there, controlling Lupin, doing something so painful to Sirius that they would need a silencing charm to keep from being discovered. But they had made a mistake, and he, Harry, had heard them. Should he go in alone, or should he wake the others? They might _kill_ Sirius by the time he'd summoned help. 

Harry has his wand out and was about to perform an opening charm on the door when he heard another voice. 

"I thought you did it." 

It was Sirius! Was he taunting his captors? 

"You're going to wake the whole house if you haven't already." 

Lupin's voice was strange, given the circumstances---not sinister at all. He sounded almost jovial, and not a little out of breath. Harry supposed the Imperius Curse did strange things to a man. 

"We should do it now," Lupin continued. "Bugger! I can't reach my wand from here." 

Harry was confused. Was Lupin being held captive as well? 

There was another muffled moan from Sirius, and then, "Moony, if you stop, I'm going to kill you." 

Harry could practically feel the gears turning in his mind as several levers snapped into place. The scream, the moans, the pleading, the look on Sirius' face...it wasn't pain at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. And _Lupin_ was in Sirius' bedroom, not hurting him but...a vision of what Lupin was presumably doing to Sirius at this very moment, mere feet from where he was standing, flashed into Harry's mind. He backed away from the door, as slowly and quietly as he possibly could. The thought of Sirius and Lupin finding him listening ouside their bedroom seemed more terrifying than the Cruciatus Curse. 

Back in his own room, Harry was just beginning to congratulate himself on his stealthiness when he tripped over a book on the floor. He caught himself on the bedpost, but not without making a loud _thump_ in the process. Ron stirred and blinked in the dim light. "Harry? What's going on? You look like you've just seen a boggart." 

Harry groaned. "Worse, Ron. I saw...well actually I didn't see, I just heard...but I saw a bit through the keyhole...and I thought he was in pain, see, and that I could help him..." 

Ron sat up, looking very alarmed. "You're not making any sense, Harry. What did you see? Or hear, or whatever?" 

"Sirius. And Lupin. And they were...well...they were...shagging." 

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron. 

"It's not that bad, is it?" Harry suddenly felt the need to defend his godfather. "I mean, it's kind of sweet for them, as long as they don't keep forgetting the silencing charm." 

"Bad?" said Ron. "Of course it's bad! Now I owe Hermione three galleons!"


End file.
